Teddy Lupin's Big Adventure
by Shaz.Bananas
Summary: 19-year-old Teddy Lupin dashes to get to Kings Cross on time to see off his girlfriend. On the way he thinks about his life, his parents and the girl in question.


**Disclaimer: 'Harry Potter' belongs to J.K. Rowling, not to me.**

This is my second fanfiction posted here, I hope you enjoy reading it. Please review.

* * *

**Teddy Lupin's Big Adventure**

Upon waking up this morning, I realised that things were not off to a good start almost straight away.

For one thing, I had fallen unconscious at my desk with my head seemingly permanently glued to a copy of The Great Gatsby, and secondly I was colossally late for my meeting with Victoire at Kings Cross Station. My loudly ticking Muggle wall-clock (which displayed a cartoon dog Muggle children called 'Snoopy') was declaring it was already 10:27 and that the Hogwarts Express would be leaving in half an hour. I'd dashed about the room like a wild thing hastily pulling on clothes that appeared to be clean, before getting my foot caught as I was tugging on some socks and cannoning into my desk chair. People say I get my clumsiness from my Mum; whenever I drop a mug or knock over a vase of flowers I'm always met with a cry of "Ooh you're just like your mother!". It rather annoys me when people say that, because it's just another reminder that practically everyone else on the planet apart from me knew my Mum and Dad.

I see them everyday, mind you. Not in the flesh, but in the many photographs that adorn the walls of my flat, all of them portraying a grinning woman with multicoloured hair and a man beside her who looks as if he cannot quite believe how lucky he is to be loved by this outrageously colourful woman. My parents seem quite brilliant to me, you know, and I think about them everyday. Usually when I'm on my way to work when I'm crunching on an apple and humming an old Weird Sisters song. People have been telling me all my life how much I'm like my parents. How I love old Muggle paperbacks like my Dad did, or how I'm as ridiculously clumsy as my Mum. How I share the same sense of humour as my mother, and how I often get extreme bouts of shyness like my Dad used to have. I miss them, and it sounds bonkers to say it because I hardly knew them, as they died when I was only a few months old.

I think of them again as I hurtle down the stairs and Apparate into Kings Cross Station. I don't like to Apparate; when I was at school I was forever splinching myself. I often arrive at certain locations now with half an eyebrow missing. Kings Cross is packed full of Muggles as usual, and I get a few odd looks for my bright turquoise hair and tie-dyed t-shirt. I get a few more odd looks as well when I trip over a luggage trolley and fall flat on my face. I pray that my hair won't turn purple as it often does when I get embarrassed, as that may be quite difficult to explain to a packed room of Muggles. Arriving at Platform 9 and ¾'s is surprising easy, as I've never seen a Muggle notice a witch or wizard descend through the wall there. Muggles seem shockingly unobservant sometimes.

As soon as I arrive on the platform, I see her. Victoire's smile breaks into a enormous grin when she sees me, and as I go to hug her all I can think is how lovely her hair smells and how lucky I am that this wonderful creature can love me.

"Hello." I breathe, feeling as light headed as I always do when I see her. I take her hand and begin walking down the platform with her.

"Are you alright? You look as if you've run a marathon!" Victoire giggles, but with an air of concern. Her crystal blue eyes flick over my face worryingly.

"No, I'm fine." I say, rapidly trying to get my heart rate to return to it's normal rhythm.

"I'm really going to miss you." She murmurs. We come to a stop and I take her in my arms, squeezing her tight because I know I'm going to miss her too. It was bad enough last year when I was at home and she was at school, and I sent her an Owl about three times a day until the Owl actually seemed to refuse and sat on my desk stubbornly.

"I'm going to miss you too." A few seconds after I touch my lips to hers, I hear a loud shout of "Ewwww!" that could only ever come from one source. I spin around blushing bright pink that matches my suitably purple hair, and look right into the face of a gob smacked James Potter.

"Teddy, what are you doing?" He demands. The look of disgust never leaves his face and I remember he's still at the age where he thinks girls and kissing are just horrible.

"I'm here to see Victoire off." I say crossly "Now please go away."

James sighs dramatically and marches off to undoubtedly report my exploits to his family and any other family within close distance. My gaze returns to Victoire who giggling. She looks up at the large clock that is suspended above the station.

"I better get on the train now." She says burying her face in my shoulder.

"I'll Owl you every day, I promise." I kiss her lightly and watch as she clambers onto the train, amongst a sea of Ravenclaw blue and Hufflepuff yellow. I hear James shouting joyously from somewhere further down the platform. Victoire appears again and ducks out of the window of a compartment and waves.

As the train whistle blows, I have a sudden idea that would make a Marauder proud to have me as a son. I jump up and clutch onto the side of the train, just at Victoire's compartment window. She stares at me in joyous surprise.

"Teddy! The trains about to leave!" She cries. I look up at her and grin wildly.

"I won't let go of the train until you tell me that you love me." I say cheekily.

The train is beginning to move at this point, and is slowly, achingly chugging along like a tired old woman. There is a sudden volley of cries from the platform, of parents and siblings shouting goodbyes. Still I clutch onto the side of the train, grinning like a loon. Victoire grins back.

"I love you Teddy Lupin." She sighs.

"I love you Victoire Weasley." I shout. I give her a quick kiss and let go, bouncing backwards and landing safely on the station platform. The bright red Hogwarts Express disappears out of the station and takes my Victoire with it. I'll miss her terribly, but I'll somehow survive I know.

I turn away and begin trundling through the crowds, wondering if I could possibly get an Owl to Hogwarts before Victoire arrives…


End file.
